


Róisín Dubh

by CelticInTheAU



Series: One, Two, Three; Not Only You and Me. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And I'm not even sorry, M/M, Mormorlock, Multi, My dirty mind strikes again, PWP, Sheriarty - Freeform, Though it's incredibly filthy, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticInTheAU/pseuds/CelticInTheAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All he could think of was the last time he had seen Sebastian – when Jim was buried deep within the detective, the sniper balls-deep within his boss.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night took a surprising turn when the sniper turned up, but Sherlock wouldn't say no - not when their relationship - if you could call it that - could change so drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Róisín Dubh

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Sebastian Moran would be played by Michael Fassbender.  
> Title is taken from Róisín Dubh (meaning Dark Rose) which is an Irish song from the 16th Century - I found it fitting given the characters and such.

“You need to learn to be quieter, else you’ll give us away,” Sherlock panted out as he collapsed against Jim’s chest, the Irishman still buried deep within him.

The detective didn’t care that he was smearing his own come over their bodies; he just needed to catch his breath so that he could focus all his attention into bringing Jim to his climax.

“There’s no one to walk in on us here, Sherlock,” Jim replied lazily, gliding one hand down the detective’s back, fingers gripping at his arse. A short thrust from his hips, and he smirked as he heard the moan catch in his lover’s throat. “That’s it, pet; let me head you.”

Both palms pressed flat against Jim’s chest, Sherlock pushed himself upright, body clenching around the Irishman’s length in it's sensitive state. A low moan slipped from his lips and his eyes fluttered slightly, before his gaze settled on his lover’s face.

A silent conversation passed between the two men as they continued to move together; Jim thrusting up into Sherlock as the detective rolled and shifted his hips, drawing long, loud moans from the pair.

They knew that they wouldn’t be caught – nobody ever bothered James Moriarty at home – so both men’s moans and cries grew louder.

Growling as he felt his climax fast approaching, Jim gripped harder at the Englishman – one hand tight on his hip, the other sliding into wild curls. Fingers wrapping around dark locks, Jim jerked Sherlock’s head back, body arching up to press his lips to the pale expanse of Sherlock’s neck.

“Mine,” the Irishman hissed, before biting hard at the neck beneath his lips. Hips stuttering with their thrusting, Jim buried himself to the hilt as he spilled deep within Sherlock, his strangled moan barely muffled by the detective’s flesh.

Sherlock wrapped his fingers loosely around his steadily rehardening length, eyes flicking between Jim’s eyes and mouth.

“Please?” he asked gently, voice hoarse with lust as his hips continued to rock against his lovers.

“Yes, pet,” Jim drawled out, aiding the detective in pulling off him, a groan escaping his lips as Sherlock shifted up his body to straddle his chest. The criminal’s hands pressed to Sherlock’s thighs, lips parting as he felt the tip of the detective’s cock teasing his lips.

Smirking down at his blissed-out lover, Sherlock began eagerly stroking himself, knowing it wouldn’t take long. His breathing stuttered as he felt Jim’s lips wrap around him, and it only took a few more strokes before the Englishman reached his second climax of the night, spilling in and over his lover’s mouth.

It took all the energy he could muster to move off Jim and curl up next to him, head pillowed by his arm as he watched the Irishman carefully.

“Thank you,” he murmured after a while, a slight smile flickering across his lips as Jim turned to face him.

“You owe me one,” the criminal replied with an arched brow, smirking briefly before leaning in to take Sherlock’s lips in a gentle kiss.

The detective hummed in reply, nodding ever so slightly before curling himself in closer, eyes slipping shut.

Jim curled his arms around the Englishman’s slight waist, forehead bending to press against his lovers. Eyes closing, it wasn’t long until Jim joined Sherlock in sleeping.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks passed between the times when Sherlock and Jim managed to meet up – both their consultations kept them incredibly busy. But they managed to finally organise a time to meet up – on Jim’s turf, once more, but at least it meant they would have more time, and far more privacy without the threat of John returning and discovering their arrangement.

Sherlock currently lay with his head pillowed in the criminal’s lap, eyes focused on the man as he typed away on his phone. He shifted slightly, repositioning how he lay – his body was far too long to fit on the sofa comfortably.

Jim brought his hand down to press against Sherlock’s arm, a silent order for him to stop moving. A smirk graced his lips as the detective straight away obeyed, and he shifted his hand down, fingers rubbing lightly over the crotch of Sherlock’s trousers. The smirk grew as he felt the detective slowly harden under his touch, a breathy moan from the man causing the criminal to shift around himself.

“My, my, what have we here?”

Both consultants turned their heads at the sound of the words slipping into the air. Jim rolled his eyes as Sebastian Moran took a seat opposite them, and Sherlock shifted so that he sat upright.

“Sebastian, it’s been a while,” Sherlock spoke, eyebrow arched as he crossed his legs, trying to cover up the growing erection he sported. It certainly didn’t help that all he could think of was the last time he had seen Sebastian – when Jim was buried deep within the detective, the sniper balls-deep within his boss.

The other Irishman simply chuckled, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees. “It’s not as if we’re meant to be all buddy-buddy with each other – we are, after all, on opposing sides here.”

“But that didn’t stop you from worming your way into our bed, what – five times now?”

“‘Our’ bed?” Sebastian snorted. “The great Sherlock Holmes truly is delusional. Oh no, my dear. It is not your bed that you share with my boss -”

“Enough!” Jim called out, shaking his head as his eyes flicked between the two. “If you two fail to be civil towards one another, then some things will be changing around here. Understand?”

Sherlock and Sebastian shared a quick glance, before each of them nodded in turn.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Jim murmured, brow arching as he sunk lower on the sofa, legs spreading, not bothering to conceal his own erection.

“Yes, my king,” Sherlock murmured, not bothering to look up as he knew the look he would be receiving from Sebastian.

Jim shot a pointed look to the sniper, brow raising higher, if it were even possible.

“Yes, boss,” he replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jim tutted slightly before sighing, wrapping an arm around Sherlock’s waist and hauling him closer.

Sherlock smiled, pressing a hand to Jim’s chest as he leaned in, pressing his lips gently to the criminal’s neck, just above the collar of his shirt.

“Oh, pet, not yet,” Jim started, pulling the detective back slightly, before bringing their lips together in a quick but rough kiss.

Pouting slightly as they parted, Sherlock tried to ignore the snigger that spilled from Sebastian’s lips. Tilting his head slightly, he leaned in when Jim signalled for him to, biting at his lip as the words were whispered to him.

“Why don’t you head over there and show Sebastian who my favourite pet is, hmm?”

Grinning as he pulled away, Sherlock nodded before slipping off the sofa, watching Jim shift to the middle seat. A shy smile on his lips, the detective walked to the chair opposite, eyes scanning over the man sitting there, before shaking his head.

The sniper arched a brow as Sherlock pulled at his arms, eyes widening as the detective pushed his way onto his lap. Sebastian’s eyes flicked over to his boss, whose jacket had been discarded and was slowly working to undo the buttons of his shirt and trousers.

Jim offered his worker a slight smile and a nod, lifting his hips to pull his trousers and underwear down slightly, hissing as cool air met his hardened cock.

Sebastian groaned as he watched his boss and part-time lover taking himself in hand, his arms subconsciously winding around Sherlock’s waist.

“I can feel you already,” the detective murmured, tugging Sebastian’s head back so that their gazes met. “What has you so aroused, Sebastian? Is it watching James touch himself, or me sitting in your lap? Or perhaps it’s the knowledge that we’re all going to end up tangled together by the end of the night?”

All three men were surprised by the whine that left Sebastian’s lips, and were shocked even further when he grabbed Sherlock’s face, crashing their mouths together.

Rocking his hips down as he returned the needy kiss, the detective’s hands started tugging at clothing, the need to feel flesh pressed close to his the only thing in his mind.

Jim watched on with rapt interest as his two pets slowly tugged off each other’s clothing, their kisses never wavering in intensity as hands explored newly exposed skin. He loosely stroked himself as he watched on, not daring to look away nor to pump himself too hard and have everything end far too soon.

Having stripped themselves of jackets and shirts, Sherlock and Sebastian slowly parted, lips shining with saliva, eyes glossy with the combination of need and lust. Biting at his lip, Sherlock pulled himself off the sniper’s lap, before waving a hand in front of him.

“Off with them.”

Licking over his lower lip as his eyes strayed to Jim, Sebastian followed Sherlock’s command, seeing the detective also stripping from the corner of his eyes.

Turning almost shyly to his lover, Sherlock bit at his lower lip before holding his hand out, hoping Jim understood what he needed. Seconds later a small tube had been thrown into his hand, and he grinned at Sebastian.

“Behind the other chair; bend over it so you can watch James, and that he can watch as I fuck you.”

A shiver ran through Sebastian’s body at the words, and he nodded before moving over to the second chair in the living room, positioning himself as he was told to.

“Good boy,” Jim murmured, so very pleased with how well the sniper was taking direction from the other consultant. Given the previous interactions between the two, it definitely came as a surprise to see Sebastian give in so easily.

Fingers slick with lube, Sherlock brushed the pads of them against the tight furl of Sebastian’s entrance. He dipped his head to press his lips to the sniper’s ear, murmuring low.

“You want this, don’t you? You want me more than you’re ever willing to admit, huh?”  
Sebastian could do nothing but moan and nod, pressing back against the probing fingers as his body opened up to accept the intrusion.

“I can’t hear you,” Sherlock teased, free hand winding around to wrap about the sniper’s length.

“If he continues to fail to co-operate,” Jim mused, watching the proceedings carefully. “I suggest you forgo the preparation.”  
Sherlock’s eyes snapped to Jim’s, before he allowed his gaze to trail down to his lap. The detective licked his lips at the sight of Jim’s flushed length, leaning pre-come into a shiny puddle against his stomach.

“Yes, I like that idea,” he finally murmured, withdrawing his fingers slowly from Sebastian’s body. Sherlock ducked his head to press his lips to the nape of the sniper’s neck, teeth teasingly dragging over skin as his hands reached out once more for the lube.

Groaning at the combination of sensations, Sebastian closed his eyes as his body clenched, a whine leaving his lips at the emptiness.

“Be patient,” Jim tutted, having removed his hand from his length for fear of coming before the show reached it's climax.

Sherlock tugged Sebastian around, making it so that his back lay over the chair, and their eyes connected. The detective wrapped the sniper’s legs around him as his length teased his pucker.

Sebastian pulled the Englishman down into a messy kiss as he rocked his hips against him, a low groan leaving his lips. The groan soon turned high pitched as Sherlock thrust into him, hard and deep. His nails bit into the flesh of the detective’s shoulders as his whole body rocked with each sharp thrust into him, and his mouth tried to draw more kisses from the detective.

“Do you think you can come without being touched?” Jim hummed, shifting himself on the sofa slightly so that he could find a better angle at which to watch.

Sherlock liked the idea, smirking into his kiss with the sniper as he withdrew slowly.

“Let’s give it a try, hmm?” Sherlock murmured, biting his lip as he lifted Sebastian’s knees over his shoulders. Hands smoothing over taught thighs, he leaned back in to give the Irishman a softer kiss.

“You can say no,” he whispered, so low that he hoped Jim wouldn’t hear. Sherlock smiled against Sebastian’s lips as he felt the murmured “yes” against his own.

Lining himself up once more, Sherlock pushed in once more, slower this time so that the sniper could feel each minute shift.

Jim’s groan matched that of Sebastian’s, though his countryman’s was muffled by Sherlock’s lips. His eyes, now blown with lust, couldn’t stop watching the sharp snap of Sherlock’s hips; the sound of flesh-on-flesh driving him wild.

“Right there!” Sebastian called out as the detective thrust hard against his prostate, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. His moans grew louder as Sherlock kept hitting that spot, over and over, the Englishman’s mouth now sucking bruises on Sebastian’s neck and shoulders.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Sherlock growled out, watching as Jim tried to move to palm himself, knowing the man writhing beneath him was too blissed out to even try.

Jim, eyes wide in shock at the fact his normally meek and submissive detective was giving him orders, dug his hands into the cushions of the sofa just so he could please his lover. It was all about Sherlock taking control.

Smirking as he saw his lover behave, Sherlock sped up his thrusts, making sure to drive harder and harder against Sebastian’s prostate. He could feel the sniper’s body tightening around him, and it only took a few more thrusts until Sebastian was spilling over his torso, not once having been touched.

Whining as his body became almost too sensitive for Sherlock to keep thrusting into, he slipped his legs off the detective’s shoulders, wrapping them around his hips. Sherlock used his feet to help draw the Englishman in deeper, clenching around him through his spasms, trying to draw out Sherlock’s climax.

“Come,” both Sebastian and Jim rasped out, and Sherlock gave one last, deep thrust, body stilling as he spilled deep inside Sebastian, hands all but clawing at him as he sought to kiss the sniper. 

Tongues tangled as the two kissed lazily, hands brushing over skin softly as sniper and detective slowly came down from their euphoric highs. All else was forgotten to them as they kissed, slowly, lazily, almost lovingly.

Pulling away slowly, Sherlock looked through glazed eyes down at Sebastian. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of the other man on them, before he unwound the sniper’s legs from his hips, and withdrew with a small hiss.

Sebastian looked up at the detective, eyes soft as he sat up, drawing the Englishman in for a series of soft kisses. His arms would around the lithe body, coaxing the detective’s tongue to twine with his.

A happy sigh left Sherlock’s lips, swallowed by the sniper’s mouth, and the two continued to exchange lazy kisses.

Coughing from his spot on the sofa, Jim arched a brow when the other two parted, gesturing to his lap.

“You’re forgetting something, don’t you think?” He ground out, restless and agitated by the throbbing between his legs.

Sebastian and Sherlock turned back to each other, a silent conversation taking place between them. Giving a small nod, the detective pressed a peck of a kiss against Sebastian’s lips, causing the sniper to smile, before moving over to Jim.

Sebastian followed, a few steps behind, and the two linked hands before slowly sinking to their knees in front of Jim.

Looking through hooded eyes, Jim wondered what his lover and second were up to; knowing no good could possibly come of it. He licked at his lower lip as he turned his gaze to his lap, where Sebastian’s and Sherlock’s free hands were now teasing his upper thighs.

“What are you two devious darlings up to?” Jim teased, his own hands moving to cup their cheeks, thumbs tracing over sculpted cheekbone and stubbled jaw.

“Soon, boss,” Sebastian murmured, allowing his fingers to curl around the base of Jim’s length as he turned back to Sherlock, leaning closer as he brushed their noses lightly together. Their breaths mixed between them and both pairs of eyes fluttered, before lips pressed together in an almost innocent kiss.

Sherlock’s hand rubbed over the bared skin of Jim’s stomach as he sighed into the kiss, lips slowly parting under Sebastian’s questing tongue.

The sniper started to slowly stroke Jim as he brushed his tongue against Sherlock’s, chasing the taste that was so uniquely _him_.

A moan of pleasure left Jim’s lips and he bucked into Sebastian’s fist, pleasure curling low in his belly. He gasped as he felt Sebastian’s hold on him tighten further, and his eyes couldn’t stray from the sight of Sherlock’s and Sebastian’s tongues thrusting into each other’s mouths. It was dirty, it was filthy, and it made Jim want to come all that much more.

Slowly pulling himself back from the detective, Sebastian trapped Sherlock’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging slowly as they continued to part.

Moaning softly, Sherlock winked at Sebastian, hearing an echoed moan fall from Jim’s lips. Squeezing Sebastian’s hand in his, the detective nodded gently, licking over his slightly swollen lower lip, before sipping his body down and pressing his lips to the underside of Jim’s leaking length.

The criminal’s eyes fluttered as his hands buried into the tangle of dark curls, hips bucking to seek more than a simple kiss to his hardness. His eyes flew open and his breathing stuttered when he felt lips wrap around his cock, slowly pulling him into warm wetness.

Sherlock smirked at the reaction his lover had, his lips continuing to kiss down his rigid length as he pulled his hand from Sebastian’s, moving it to the sniper’s head to help control the tempo of his bobbing over Jim’s lap.

Moaning around the thickness in his mouth, Sebastian teased his tongue over throbbing flesh. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Jim to hit his release, but he and Sherlock had something planned.

Trying to pull his gaze back to his two men, Jim’s mouth slowly slackened as he saw both of them with their lips on his length. His hips bucked and his hand tightened in Sherlock’s hair, his need so strong.

“Please,” he gasped out, whining as Sebastian pulled his lips away.

“Not often you hear him say that word,” the sniper chuckled, fingers flicking over the wet tip of Jim’s cock as his free hand pulled Sherlock up, too.

They shared an almost secret smile, a quick kiss exchanged, before they both returned to worshiping their criminal.

Tongues ran up either side of Jim’s length, and his hands flew into hair, fingers tightening around Sebastian’s and Sherlock’s locks. His head rolled back against the sofa, eyes fluttering as he tried to control himself; tried to hold on.

Meeting at Jim’s tip, Sherlock and Sebastian shared a wet, tongue-filled kiss, making sure to tease his slit. Sebastian’s hand stroked his boss’ length hard and fast, while Sherlock’s tugged at his balls, smirking into the kiss as he felt them draw up, tight and taught as his lover begged for release.

The sniper gasped as he felt Jim’s hand tighten to the point of being painful in his hair, pulling away from his lap.

“Sherlock,” he husked out, nodding to the other at the lust filled gaze he saw. “Let him come.”

Groaning at the words, Sherlock sunk his lips around Jim, taking him as deep as possible and swallowing hard. His eyes watered and he had to hold back a gasp as Jim thrust himself deeper, but soon found himself moaning as bitter liquid spilled over his tongue.

Sebastian pulled the detective off his boss’ length once he had finished, hand cupping the back of his neck, hauling him closer.

“Boss,” he murmured, watching Jim’s head lift off the sofa, smirking as the criminal’s eyes widened. Oh, he had figured it out.

Grinning, the sniper sealed his mouth to Sherlock’s, glad the detective hadn’t yet swallowed Jim’s release. They exchanged kisses, sharing their lover’s taste between them as happy sighs left their lips.

Pulling away after a few minutes with bright red lips, Sebastian and Sherlock shared almost shy smiles.

“That was…” Jim started as he watched the two, shaking his head as he tugged them both onto the sofa with him.

Sherlock automatically curled himself under Jim’s arm, head pillowed against his still-clothed chest, while Sebastian half-pulled the criminal to his chest.

“Something that needs to be repeated,” Sebastian finally said, grinning down at his lethargic lovers.

Sherlock snorted as he heard Jim’s muttered “fuck yes”, turning his head to look up at the two Irishmen.

“Give me a chance to rest before you go planning our next round, darling.”


End file.
